User talk:Kjhf/Archive 7
Echo & Cutup It looks like E&C has returned, there has been vandalism on BS01. Get your block button ready. 13:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :no, not bs01, bionicle.wikia.com ::Noted. If you send me a talkpage message when/if the attacks start, I'll respond quicker. 13:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) My MLN account has just been hacked(possibly) by Echo-Zesk. All of my mailable items were taken EXCEPT Thornax. My password was NOT changed by the hacker, but I have changed it now. :Samdo's right Mack, if E&C is 9, there is virtually no chance of your account being hacked by him. LEGO's servers are secure - the only explanation is if you shared your password with anyone, or wrote it down, and they've logged on as you. Or someone (siblings?) has used your computer where you have "Remember Me". 18:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :not possible. its not written down anywhere, and the only person in my house is my dad(and he would have no interest in stealing my items), Another Nicum... This guy has edited again a page with his username see here. He is the same one that you blocked a few days ago indefinite. He is a sockpuppet. 12:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Oh well, ajr warned him... 13:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) MackMoron11's Wiki account may have been hacked Mackmoron11 is deleting the content of a number of pages. Has his Wiki account been hacked? 21:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) : Ajraddatz has blocked his account. 22:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :my account has been hacked! it may be the same user that hacked me on MLN. sry for any bad edits my hacker caused. i see i can still edit user talk at least... ::Mack E&C hacked you ajr check the IP and are the same.-- 23:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I couldn't check the IP, 'cause I haven't forced User:Uberfuzzy to make me a checkuser yet. When I unblocked MM, there were two cascade blocks that went into effect; one for Mackmoron11's IP and another for an unknown one, and not even I can check that. All that I know for sure is that Mack's account was indeed hacked; and I presume by the same person that got his MLN pass. Hacked is too strong a word, and the person in question most likely just found out the password. BTW Kjhf, E&C is using the same IP at all times; he is NOT cycling through them. He is not a skilled hacker after all. I think that he did get into Mack's account, but of course I have no proof and he denies it. 02:07, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :so? this means e&c DIDNT hack my wiki account then?(but i still think he got in my MLN account) ::Were your MLN and MLNW passwords the same? If so, then E&C could (and most likely is) involved. 03:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::This is starting to look like a crime movie... So E&C is our main suspect. 14:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to hear that Mack. All I suggest is whomever it is (I'm not assuming E&C as of yet) used a hacking program (amazingly, they are quite easy to get hold of), thereby gaining access. I suggest to everyone that we . No one should have a password with just a word - not only is it easy to guess, but also easy for a hacking program to access. All passwords should have numbers, or symbols, or CaPiTaL lEtterS (preferably a mixture of all three). If you want more hints on password making, this website is very good. 16:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :yes ajr. my MLN password was 1 number off. i suppose that would be easyly hackable. :I just changed my password.-- 12:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar -- 12:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, glad I was in the right place at the right time :) 16:35, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The Robot Chronicles Game Under what title should the The Robot Chronicles be listed? I see that you have redirected Robot Chronicles to The Robot Chronicles. I have created an article titled The Robot Chronicles Game to match the Coast Guard Game (Which itself may be mis-titled as the actual title screen says Coast Guards) 16:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ummm, never mind. I actually read the article and see that it does not reference the game but The Robot Chronicles theme. 16:50, October 13, 2009 (UTC) LEGO City It should be The Robot Chronicles, not LEGO City. It also has racers and agents in it... [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I was a bit confused when others were writing LEGO City. I created the page, didn't know what to do, then wrote a very vague explanation :D I'm guessing you've cleared everything up? P.S. please sort your sig coding out ;) 17:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) UnStarWarsWiki Thanks for the UNMLN Wiki I made the UnStarWars Wiki.-- 23:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I hope it's more successful than UnMLNWiki. 17:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Probbly not. Thanks anyway.-- 00:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Edits? Is there a limit to how many i do?-- 00:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. There's no total limit. Why would there be? :However there is an edit limit per second or whatever, but that's to stop bots - it's almost impossible for a human to actually reach it. 17:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Uberfuzzy has about 100,00 edits. If he didn't bust the limit, there couldn't possibly be one. 22:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Very true.-- 00:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Uberjuzzy has like 2,000 I think.-- 12:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/Uberfuzzy ::::Ooops.-- 20:43, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hehe Top users Top users is now My Lego Network Wiki:Top Users-- 12:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I know, German asked me before he moved it. I've also added a link to it on the side bar (Under Top Content). : 16:49, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay sorry.-- 20:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::No need to apologise, you were only telling me. 22:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::But I didn't know you knew so..-- 11:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) YAY! ROTFLOLCOPTERS you did it :) (RfB) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 21:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :*Settles in for the long wait for Omega or FB100Z to come back* 22:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thats gonna take forever-- 11:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Help! Can you help me with my user page? Can you help with my signature too? I`m sweetnessprime89 --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 00:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Who is this?-- 11:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I've posted on your talkpage, Sweetnessprime. 12:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats to you being now a bureaucrat! :) Why not fancy to come on IRC? :D 16:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm on now. 16:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Congrats Kjhf =) -- 17:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks Omega :) Are you staying around MLNWiki for a bit? ::::A bit hopefully. -- 17:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sweet!-- 17:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Nitecrew's RfA Kjhf, by order of the last active sysop-only on this wiki, you are hereby requested and required to go forth and promote User:Nitecrew from rollback to administrators, with all possible haste and speed. Sincerely, M.S. Adrian Raddatz, sysop. (WOW! That was fun, putting it into navy format!!) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 14:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Done. And Ajr, please sort out your sig. See My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy. ::Sweet Nitecrew is Admin!-- 21:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sig It is annoying I know, but I can not use MLNW's sig policy. As you know, I fight vandals wikia wide (see counter vandalism network on Wikipedia), and I require a signature on all wikis. I am currently attempting to use a universal template (e.g. ), but have no success as of yet. If necessary, I will go back to , but this way I can talk to other wiki's admins about vandalism without looking like a n00b :P Thanks, [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 20:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) store are you going to give me the items on the official store can I put Joe's diner in the store nav thing?-- 23:06, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't run the official store; Ajraddatz, Mackmoron11, Kiriluser and Samdo994 do. As for the Store Nav, I'm guessing you mean ? Your Terrific Trades Store is already in it, you can't have more than one in the Nav. : 23:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Thats fair.-- 00:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Legoguy's sig Mind helping Legoguy with his sig for me, I need to go now :( It is appearing two lines down, which violates the sig policy [ ]. it looks bad anyways. Thanks, 00:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't know why it does that-- 00:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :German has fixed it for you. Swearer He is back on his page said he would rip us all up.-- 17:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :It's ok, he can't vandalise articles due to the block. And, although ripping us up isn't really nice, it's not swearing either. Basically, thanks for telling me, it's all under control :) 17:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Thats good:).-- 17:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) IRC Kjhf is hereby ordered to report to Ajraddatz on the IRC. Now, pretty please :) 22:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :On. Just saw the new Halloween Logo ...And I love it!!! 22:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Google FTW! 22:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Google! I love that!-- 22:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Protect Can you semi protect my User page?-- 20:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Done it, though did you have any particular reason? 21:13, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't want IP spam.-- 20:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::At all!-- 19:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoops, I pressed rollback instead of diff... wow... sorry. 19:07, October 27, 2009 (UTC) sig can you tell me how to make my sig pop out of something like yours?-- :Well, for starters, I just had to clear a lot of your coding. Please make sure you've put into your sig preferences. Instructions found on the Sig Policy page. :As for the hidden sig, the span coding can be found on my sig page. 22:39, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I want to delete an image I had posted on this wiki..... ...But I guess I can't do so without consulting an admin. I would like to delete Angler_Ambush.gif, which was an old image I had posted on this wiki, as I had created a higher-resolution version of it, Angler Ambush.png. As everything stands now, Samdo is the only one who was references to the old image and I have notified him of my intent on his talk page, as well. Could you delete the image, please? - 19:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :A tag would have been fine, but hey, deleted. 21:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Store Mind checking the store approval page? Both mine and Slimons stores are pending. 16:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Both accepted. 16:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Forums I made a forum, Forum:Block times. Please share your ever-so-wanted opinion, so I may ruthlessly crush it :). Also, since there are now more than two active admins, I am starting an admin forum. Yell at me if you disagree. 03:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks so much for the Barnstar! I feel special now! - 16:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Now just put it on your page.-- 20:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) New template Hi, i just made a new template. Wanted to make sure it was ok before i started puting it on pages :Looks good. 12:46, October 28, 2009 (UTC)